Antes que Amanheça o Dia
by BenToph
Summary: Você ainda irá me amar pela manhã?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Saint Seiya não me pertence,e sim a Masami Kurumada.

Explicações ao final da fic. Aproveitem a leitura, espero que gostem.

**-x-x-x-**

**Antes que Amanheça o Dia.**

_E a alvorada caía em si  
enquanto os raios de sol retrocediam-se.  
Enquanto lá fora, o meu amor continuava a se encolher,  
enquanto lá fora, a valsa continuava a bailar,  
enquanto lá fora, a solidão continuava a permanecer,  
enquanto lá fora, a minha dor continuava a verter._

Era bela. Não havia como negar. _Ela era bela. _E mesmo sob a luz fraca do sol, sua beleza ainda era magnética. Talvez fosse o anêmico reflexo da luz dourada em seus olhos esmeralda que o mantinham cativo e impedia-o de desviar o olhar. _Mesmo diante de tal declaração_. Mesmo diante dos estilhaços do seu coração. Mesmo prisioneiro da dor dela. E deparando-se com esse abismo, não era isso que esperava ouvir. Não. Não era isso que queria ouvir. Não fora para isso que viera até ali, ao lado dela. Mas rendia-se a frieza das mãos trêmulas e hesitantes.

_Não conseguia pensar._ Raciocinar. Seu cérebro tentava associar as afirmações, sua mente forçava-se a entender, mas seu emocional o impedia de sequer realizar algum pensamento. Entretanto, dentro dele, a verdade já rasgava lhe o peito, anunciando-se cruelmente. _Tão cruel quanto às palavras que a voz cortante dela proferia_. Porque sabia do tormento que havia dentro dela. Porque sabia que jamais ela seria capaz de permanecer ao seu lado, porque sabia que jamais ela o amaria na mesma intensidade que ele a amava. E por mais que não desejasse o fim, o fim havia chegado, assim como a neve que caía agora. Assim como o frio que começava uma nova estação. _O fim._

Ela se afastava agora, em silêncio. E levava consigo pedaços de uma alma ferida. E cairia ao esquecimento, assim como ela se despedaçaria ao longo do tempo. Ele permaneceu imóvel, olhando a mulher cuja beleza derrubava a da Deusa Afrodite e que perfuraria para sempre seus sonhos, suas lembranças, sua mente. Que carregaria aquela pobre alma ao tormento da escuridão.

Era bela. Não havia como negar. _Ela era bela._

**-x-x-x-**

Vestia o casaco de couro enquanto olhava pela varanda da escadaria o céu de inverno. Seu olhar perdia-se na imensidão azul do céu, e em seu peito algo se apertava, quebrando-se aos poucos. Suspirou. A partida dela ainda lhe era um mistério, e tão logo, dolorosa. Ela apenas se fora, sem se quer despedir-se direito, sem ao menos lhe dizer um 'até logo', porque mesmo que não parecessem, mesmo depois de tudo, eles ainda eram amigos. _Eram irmãos._ Mas mesmo que não dissesse nada, sabia de tudo o que era mais importante. O vento sacudiu os cabelos azulados e longos, os olhos esverdeados estreitaram-se. _Sentia-se ferido._ Olhou para o céu acompanhando o avião que cruzava a imensidão azul e branca.

'Você precisava tanto partir assim, é? Porque não pode me deixar ajudá-la?'

Virou o rosto para o lado da cidade, o centro. A neve caía, o frio caía. O corpo estremeceu de frio. Sentiu como se as pontas congelassem, como se sua energia desaparecesse. E em meio a tanto gelo, ele pode sentir. Uma pequena chama dourada, um resquício de cosmo queimando quase sucumbido a dor e ao gelo. Pensou. Fixou o olhar até o centro. E em seu peito, algo parecia explodir. Claro. Agora fazia sentido.

'O motivo real de sua demora. Era ele! Só pode ser ele!', afinal não o vira desde manhã. 'Mu!' E logo sentiu, o cosmo ceder ao frio, ao escuro confortável que o engolia por completo. Correu em disparada até o centro. Precisava chegar lá a tempo. Ou a neve o roubaria. Ele correu. Correu para salvar O Guardião da Primeira Casa Zodiacal do Santuário.

**-x-x-x-**

O sol escondia-se dando passagem á uma chuva que se formava onde estava e projetava-se em cima da cidade, carregando nuvens pesadas e escuras no céu. A imensidão azul e clara tornava-se turva, confusa e enegrecida. E pouco a pouco, a tempestade começava a cair. As primeiras gotas de chuva caíram finas, geladas, quase como agulhas penetrando em sua pele alva. Ela olhava o céu, os olhos esmeralda mar meio estreitos; as sombrancelhas curvadas. Os lábios estavam meio repuxados para cima, e respirava curto e pesadamente. Havia manchas cinza arroxeadas á baixo dos olhos, a linha do queixo estava dura, seu rosto estava pálido. Seu olhar era perturbado por um espasmo de dor, acompanhado de sua raiva rancorosa; misturando se em um mar furioso. Toda a expressão do rosto era tensa, e seu corpo, imóvel, estremecia a cada vez que inspirava e expirava. O ar que entrava dentro dela não era o suficiente para fazê-la respirar, e pontadas agudas latejavam dentro dela. O ar puro era infectado pelo acido que havia dentro dela. Ela fechou os olhos. O vento soprou lento, carregado, forte. Agitou o cabelo noite para trás, assim como sua franja que dançavam ao ar. Inspirou sentido aquele vento entrar dentro dela, sentindo seu cheiro, a frieza, a suavidade, a maresia que ele carregava. _Apenas sentindo-o_. E abriu lentamente os olhos, quando ele cessou. Suspirou. Deu um passo a frente e olhou para o abismo que se fazia aos seus pés: o precipício á beira mar. As ondas quebravam-se com fúria nas pedras, e faziam-se mais e mais a cada momento, agitadas devido à tempestade que caía. Ela levantou o olhar, e então se virou de costas andando alguns passos para dentro do precipício. A lama sujava os sapatos de salto alto, suas roupas molhavam-se e encharcadas, grudavam-se ao corpo delineado por algum Deus ou por alguma santidade. Assim como suas roupas, seu cabelo negro gotejava a água da chuva, também se colando ao rosto, emoldurando-o.

Ventava, trovoava, e a cada passo que dava a grossa chuva tornava-se uma tempestade torrencial, ao longo que o céu escurecia mais. Ela tremia, e não sabia se era de frio ou por outra coisa. Estancou quando o chão formava um pequeno declínio á sua frente. Fechou os olhos, suspirou demoradamente. Permaneceu assim, por alguns longos minutos. E então - como se estivesse em uma corrida - girou o corpo, arrancando e alcançando, com rapidez e precisão, velocidade e correu. Correu até a ponta do precipício, abriu os braços e fechou os olhos.

Pulou.

Seu corpo rasgou o céu, em uma trajetória de parábola perfeita. Ao longo de seu magnífico salto seus braços estavam abertos, seu corpo inclinado como se recebessem uma libertação divina. E ali, naquele momento, ela era liberta. Ali, naquele momento, ela era livre. Não havia grilhões, prisões, nem nada que a pudesse mantê-la presa a qualquer coisa a este mundo. _Ela era livre._

Assim, atingiu o mar, fundo e com precisão. As ondas a empurraram para baixo, repetidas e repetidas vezes. Toda a vez que alcançava a superfície em busca de ar, ela era trazida com crueldade para dentro do mar. Para dentro do escuro e confortável mar.A tempestade se misturava com o mar sem ter exatamente uma distinção.

E tudo, tudo era apagado, lavado pelo sal da água, como se a purificasse por dentro. Seu ódio, rancor, raiva era perdido dentro daquelas ondas. _E tão logo, a dor de deixá-lo._ Tudo se perdia ali, em meio à fúria das ondas do mar.

**-x-x-x-**

Ouviram-se estranhas e incomuns batidas na grande porta de madeira. Ansiosas e nervosas batidas. As criadas agitaram-se pela casa. Quem quer fosse ali, deveria ter sido anunciado pelos guardas no portão e elas deveriam estar cientes de quem não era esse o ocorrido. Qualquer um podia estar ali. Amigo. Inimigo. A tensão rondou, embora silenciosa, por cada criada ali presente, e tão rápida como surgiu, foi-se. Christie, a criada mais velha, movimentou-se tranqüila até a porta, com um leve sorriso nos lábios finos. A tranqüilidade se exalava dos traços finos de seu rosto, bem como seus olhos profundos e negros a transmitia. E não era só tranqüilidade, era também familiaridade. Parecia que conhecia quem estava ali. E ela conhecia. Caminhou calmamente até a porta; e a abriu. A mulher ali em frente não era de seu espanto, mas era para as outras criadas, que logo se juntaram a porta para amparar a mulher que tremia devido às roupas e o corpo molhado, e respirava ofegante. Seus olhos se voltaram para Christie, e apoiou-se no batente da porta.

-Ah, meu deus! Milady voltou!Minha senhora voltou! Vamos, ajudem-nos!

-Chamem um médico, precisamos de um médico agora!

-Tragam toalhas e cobertores! Ela está tremendo!

Logo, então, havia criadas tirando as roupas encharcadas enquanto ela dava um mísero passo para frente, outras já carregavam grossos roupões e toalhas que colocavam nela.

Ela permanecia em silêncio, sempre. Seu olhar continha fúria silenciosa e cintilavam. A cada movimento de respiração tremia mais, e era como se fosse desabar ali. Por um momento permaneceu imóvel, procurando algo com os olhos até avistá-lo. Em alguma parte da mansão, do outro lado da casa. Um pequeno santuário em alguma espécie de corredor de madeira; a estátua grande de mármore meticulosamente entalhada na forma de um homem com expressões séries e pacificas; um olhar penetrante. As mãos juntas tinham o dedo indicador de cada mão dobrado e encostados e seguravam uma rosa. A estátua em volta de rosas e uma pequena vela. Ela respirou fundo e andou até ele, fazendo um gesto para as criadas pararem.

Ajoelhou-se perante o homem de pedra, juntou as pontas da mão no chão e fez uma reverência. Sua voz saiu roca, muito mais do que ela pensou que sairia.

-Eu voltei para casa… Mestre.

O vento soprou; e permaneceu a olhá-lo por um longo segundo. Enfim levantou, deu alguns passos á frente e finalmente deixou que o frio, que a dor, que o cansaço a abatesse e a derrubasse ali. Mas antes de tocar o chão seus ouvidos puderam captar a voz no vento a chamando.

'_Arisa.'_

E teve a certeza de que estava de volta ao seu Clã.

**-x-x-x-**

Olá!

E mais uma fic.

Eu tentei escrever uma fic e postei, mas não gostei, deletei e escrevi essa, que este capitulo ficou mais ou menos de meu agrado.

Bom, resolvi escrever aqui minha historia ArisaxMu, ao qual Arisa é original minha. Ela é da fic O Jogo do Anjo, que infelizmente não sei se vou continuar escrevendo ou não. Sinceramente, estou em duvida. Mas posso garantir que apesar de duvidas eu vou terminar esta, afinal é a fic que eu realmente gsoto de escrever, e ainda mais é a primeira que eu criei e desenvolvi por muito tempo, depois surgiu o Jogo do Anjo. E háá muito tempo também eu escrevi e postei essa historia, mas ai deletei porque não gostei.

Bom, aqui temos uma pequena introdução da historia, que vai ter um desenrolar ainda pela frente. :D

Acho que é só. Eu vou fazer algumas observações aqui durante a historia, explicando algumas coisas.

Espero que tenha ficado ao agrado de vocês, e para me ajudarem mandem reviews para eu ter uma idéia do agrado! ;D


	2. Inverno

**Nota:** SS não me pertence.

Quero agradecer a review de Chapolina. Gemini no Raye, que me fez feliz mandando uma review! :D

Eis aqui o capitulo dois, capitulo este que foi difícil parir.  
Mu: Também, com tanta dor que tem aí né... E graças ainda a minha dor.

Xiiu, não reclama, você se sai bem no final da fic. Ganha um mulherão. Seu sofrimento vale à pena, meu caro amigo! =D

Mu(envergonhado): Ahn... Ok, então. ._.

Acho que se ele não fosse do jeito que o Kuruma o criou, ele estaria saltitando de felicidade. u.u

Mas enfim, eis o capitulo dois!

**-x-x-x-**

**Antes que Amanheça o Dia.**

**Capitulo 2- Inverno.**

_E as folhas outonais deslizavam-se por entre o ar_

_Enquanto o vermelho sangue marcava meus olhos,  
insistindo em cortar os mais doces pulsos de tal alma  
insistindo em marcar os mais frágeis cantos de tal alma  
que nada mais poderia ser além de solitária,  
e tudo que poderiam lhe permitir era ser solitária.  
Enquanto lá fora, o mundo desaparecia de minha existência,  
enquanto lá fora, as ondas do mais negro mar me cercavam  
enquanto lá fora, a minha dor continuava a verter._

Poucas coisas mudaram desde que tudo voltara a ter paz, a _definitivamente ter paz_. Athena decidira que estavam livres, em fim, e os olhares que lhe fora direcionado eram mistos de dor e tristeza, duvidas e incertezas, e um grande espasmo de felicidade. Então era isso. Sem mais fúria dos Deuses a castigar a humanidade. Sem mais forças ocultas de outras culturas tentando fazer da Terra seu reino como acontecera em sua ultima batalha, em que o planeta chegou a ser totalmente destruído¹. Com um gesto bondoso, Athena fez com que os cavaleiros voltassem a serem eles mesmos. Entretanto, mesmo que a vontade de rodar o mundo fosse maior, não havia aonde ir. Não havia família, amigos ou amantes. Tinha apenas tudo àquilo que sempre tiveram. Alguns decidiram voltar à terra natal, como Shura fizera, a fim de cuidar da alma ferida, outros permaneceram no Santuário, como a maioria fizera. Viveriam então, não uma vida normal, mas menos atormentada que antes. Aiolia voltara para Marin, Aldebaram voltara para a menina dos lírios roxos, Saga e Kannon voltaram para os laços de irmão, Shion voltara para terminar a vida que lhe fora tirada. Poucas coisas mudaram desde que tudo voltara ao normal. Os horários de treino foram estabelecidos. Os cavaleiros voltavam à rotina de quando eram crianças, e claro, muitos matavam os treinos. E poucas coisas mudaram _desde que ela partira._ Aos olhos dele, pelo menos, quase nada se fazia diferente.

O sol brilhava ardidamente no céu longe das nuvens brancas, iluminando como sempre. A neve caía do céu, acumulando-se pelas escadarias e caminhos do Santuário, cobrindo as árvores, caindo no telhado, caindo no batente e no canto da sua janela. O calor emanado pelo sol chegava a esquentar, mesmo que muito pouco. Mas não para ele. Desde que ela partira, vivia em um extenso, gélido e cruel inverno. Mu desviou os olhos verdes do céu e redirecionou-os para qualquer outro lugar. Estava sentado, imóvel, inerte. Seus olhos estavam vagos, sem vida. Respirava pesadamente, e parecia ser a única ação que seu corpo fazia. E mesmo assim, seu corpo parecia ranger a cada menor movimento que fazia, quase como se despedaçando. A dor que lhe atingia em seu peito insistia em perpetuar todos os dias. Não como se fizesse a cada vez que acordava, mas sim como se ausência que havia assolava seu coração desde a hora que dormia até a hora de acordar. E essa ausência, causadora de suas insônias e falta de apetite, abatia-o sem a menor exigência. O mínimo esforço era o suficiente para fazê-lo desmoronar.

Desmoronar. Desmoronando.

Era assim que estava agora. Desmoronando lentamente por causa de um amor que lhe abandonara. Por causa de sua cegueira. Ó, Zeus, como pode ser tão cego? Ele sabia sobre ela. Conhecia-a muito bem. Sabia do que era capaz. Doce ilusão fora quando acreditou que ela iria permanecer ao seu lado tão facilmente. Doce ilusão fora quando lhe depositou seu amor cegamente para logo em seguida levar uma facada cruel em seu peito. Fora estúpido, irracional. Abandonara aquilo que adquirira durante seus treinos e agora pagava caro por isso. Fora idiota porque a conhecia. Sabia que ela não hesitaria em deixá-lo ou algo assim. Sabia que ela era, no sentido mais natural da palavra, cruel. Era da natureza dela. E talvez fosse por isso mesmo, que a deixara entrar a fundo de si; e talvez por conhecê-la, sabia como ela era, em si mesmo, um tanto quanto complicada. Não era uma pessoa fácil de se lidar, tão pouco uma pessoa que deixava transparecer seus sentimentos; e incrivelmente, era uma pessoa totalmente imersa a uma dor que ele não conseguia ver fim. Sabia o quanto ela estava perdida. E talvez fosse por isso mesmo que depositara seu amor nela. Talvez fosse por isso que agora estivesse sofrendo. Talvez porque todas as vezes que ele a abraçou segurando suas mãos impedindo que ela continuasse a se machucar acabava ferindo-a. Talvez porque quando abafava seus gritos de dor, ou quando permanecia à noite acordado com ela, ou quando a olhava nos olhos; o amor dela se despertava e a feria. Se fosse assim, então, seria justo que ele sofresse agora.

Suspirou. Iria aceitar o que viesse agora. Deveria aceitar. Deveria esquecer. Mas, por Athena, como poderia esquecê-la? Se ainda a sentia por perto? Era como se quase pudesse alcançá-la, e quando está prestes a tocá-la, ela desaparecia.

Como ele poderia? Se as palavras que ela proferia ainda martelavam seus ouvidos, sua mente. As lembranças ainda o feriam, e as lágrimas ainda caiam. Entretanto, o sol sempre voltaria a raiar avisando que o inverno não tardaria a acabar, e as flores voltariam a florescer. As lágrimas iriam secar, e a dor iria cessar.

Mu levantou-se, ajeitando sua roupa. O olhar que antes era dominado pela tristeza agora era iluminado pela esperança. Desceu então, as escadarias da Primeira Casa Zodiacal, o mestre que fora antes da dor e que agora voltava a ser, sempre companheiro e sábio, ensinando seu jovem discípulo Kiki. Desceu as escadas, com a certeza que tudo iria passar.

Nenhum inverno é eterno.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Eu não posso fazer isso, Kannon. - a voz dela soava incrédula. - Mesmo se quisesse isso não seria certo. Aliás, como consegue dizer tão facilmente isso?_

_-Ora, porque o espanto? Deveria já saber. Sabe que não sou igual á meu irmão. Mas mesmo sabendo de tudo, você... Você sempre acredita totalmente em mim. Você deveria fazer mais como os outros. Duvidar de mim. Ou me ignorar. Ou desistir. Ou o que quer que seja. Não faz a menor importância._

_-E qual o sentido nisso? Eu conheço você. – ela encolheu-se as costas dele e virou o rosto um pouco para o lado, sua voz estava baixa, abatida, quase inaudível- Então, as coisas são assim para você? Não se importa que as coisas continuem assim? Então, Kannoni², para você, as pessoas são assim? Como as folhas de papel no chão? São descartáveis?'_

-Não. Não você. Você não é descartável. Eu vou provar isso á você. - sua voz era baixa, sussurrada, só para ele mesmo ouvi-la.

Kannon esperava ao lado de fora do salão de Athena. A impaciência começava a atingi-lo. Precisava logo entrar em contato a deusa, passar lhe as informações sobre as alterações de cosmo que andava sentido. Precisava da autorização dela para descobrir de quem era. Descobrir?Não. Não era descobrir. Sabia quem era, talvez já a conhecia. Só precisava da permissão de Athena para confirmar o que seu coração palpitava. Se conseguisse, então, finalmente saberia onde ela estava, onde esteve este tempo todo; como ela estaria. Finalmente iria encontrá-la.

E quando encontrasse, iria rever seu rosto, lembrar de cada cova que marcava a face séria, fria, descobrir novas covas em seu rosto, analisar cada mudança que sofrera desde que se fora. Talvez abraçá-la, prende-la em seus braços fortes para que não fugisse; sentir o perfume enjoativo e embriagador de rosas que exalava dela. _Senti-la, beijá-la, tê-la. _Talvez apenas quisesse encontrá-la para fazê-la sua, mesmo sabendo que jamais seu desejo seria realizado. Sim, iria reencontrá-la e fazia disso sua chance. Precisava de uma autorização. Autorização? Não. Queria apenas poder acessá-la, encontrá-la, socá-la, gritar, arrastá-la consigo de volta para Grécia, nem que fosse entre socos. Quem sabe assim, aquilo que pulsava em seu peito cessaria. Quem sabe assim, teria a chance de provar _á ele_ que jamais a tocou. Quem sabe assim, finalmente, poderiam estar juntos?

Uma voz submissa, grossa tirou-o de seus pensamentos e o fez virar para quem o havia chamado. A reverência exagerada fazia com que o homem olhasse para o chão.

-Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos? Por favor, venha comigo. A Senhorita está pronta para recebê-lo.

-Sim.

As portas do salão se abriram e ele ajoelhou-se perante Athena.

Athena sorriu.

-Deusa Athena, nos últimos dias tenho sentido novas alterações de cosmo vindas da direção leste, gostaria de poder identificá-lo.

-Entendo. E já sabe de quem pode ser o cosmo? É algum perigo?

-Senhorita, eu... Tenho uma idéia de quem seja. Eu tenho quase a certeza de que a conheço. As oscilações que sinto estão diretamente conectadas á mim, por isso peço á sua permissão para identificá-la. Quero ir à missão.

-'_A conheço?' _Por acaso, ela seria...

-Sim. É provável que seja Arisa. Por isso mesmo, gostaria de ir. Sei que é uma pessoa difícil e que teve relações com o Mu, e também que não é uma Amazona de Athena, mas mesmo assim, já faz meses que não recebemos noticias dela... Começo a me preocupar. Eu... Quero ir como Cavaleiro de Athena. Mas também como amigo. Afinal, ela também era minha amiga.

-Eu compreendo. Se for assim, eu concedo minha permissão. Providenciarei hoje mesmo sua passagem.

-Obrigado.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos levantou-se, deu alguns passos para trás e retirou-se. Mas quando ia passar pela porta, ouviu a voz da Deusa.

- Kannon? Posso pedir lhe uma coisa?- a voz era suave, doce.

-Sim, Senhorita.

-Traga-a de volta. Por favor, traga-a de volta.

-Eu a trarei.

E assim, Kannon se retirou.

**-x-x-x-**

-Kiki, comporte-se! Deixe os cabelos do Afrodite em paz!

A gargalhada alta e gutural de Aldebaram pode ser ouvida ao lado de Mu. O maior o empurrou com os ombros sem forças.

-Sabe, até que é engraçado ver Kiki desmanchar os cabelos do Afrodite...- Afrodite resmungou e mostrou a língua para o taurino, que riu- Deveria deixá-lo mais livre, ás vezes. Ele é ainda uma criança e bem, não tem a mesma vida de treino que tivemos, sabe.

-Kiki é hiperativo. Se der a corda nele, ele vai... E some isso agora à curiosidade nata de uma criança. Ás vezes penso que ele não mudará nunca.

-Bem, se não me engano, você era assim também.

-Não tanto quanto ele.

Riram. A reunião na Casa de Touro seguira-se assim ao resto da noite. Bebidas servidas á vontade e novas bebidas eram feitas pelo protetor da segunda casa, bebidas de sua terra natal. Alguns cavaleiros alfinetavam-se como sempre, outros bebiam demais e começavam a falar besteiras, outros conversavam seriamente; ora lembravam-se da sua infância, ora falavam do futuro, ora falavam das batalhas que sofreram, outros apostavam quem venceria quem em uma luta, outro se gabava de serem mais fortes. Falavam sobre suas lembranças, incertezas e inseguranças para o futuro, seus sonhos e desejos. Era como se uma luz brilhasse nas sombras de cada um.

Mas na sombra quebrada de Mu, a luz ainda brilhava com dificuldade, quase imperceptível. Mas aos olhos de Shaka e Aldebaram era perceptível. E talvez, de tanta dor que aquele cosmo emanava todos podiam vê-la, mas era tão frágil, tão delicado, tão quebradiço e profundo que poucos tinham coragem de tocar. Mas não Shaka. Mas não Aldebaram. Eles pareciam mexer e remexer dentro daquelas feridas de tal forma que era como se soubessem de que havia uma possibilidade de o coração dele parar e ele nem perceber. E talvez, fosse por isso mesmo, que Mu não resistia. Talvez fosse por isso mesmo que se apoiava, embora do seu jeito, em seus amigos, irmãos, companheiros de guerra.

Em um canto da Casa de Touro, Shaka se direcionou a Mu, sério.

-Como você está?

Não. Não queria tocar nisso. Não queria responder as perguntas do amigo loiro, não queria dar lhe explicações. Não hoje. Tentou desviar da conversa, entretanto parecia ser em vão. O virginiano insistia e parecia não deixá-lo em paz até que respondesse uma resposta satisfatória.

Suspirou pesadamente e longamente antes de responder.

-Como você acha Shaka? Eu tento me manter como posso. Eu... eu _preciso_ me manter. Mas não consigo. Eu... Eu não sei de mais nada. Não consigo encontrar um caminho. Não consigo ver uma única luz. Eu. -sua voz falhou, sentiu a pontada em seu peito atingi-lo, sentiu-se sufocar por algo que pulsava e queimava fundo em seu peito, algo que insistia em sair. Mu não conseguiu resistir, as lagrimas por fim vieram. Shaka abriu os olhos para vê-lo. –Eu. Eu! Eu...! Não é assim! Não é isso que eu queria! Não era aquilo que eu queria ouvir! Não consigo suportar isso. Essa sensação no meu peito desde que ela partiu!- as mãos agarravam seu peito repuxando o tecido da camisa social, seu corpo lentamente se encolhia. - Desde que ela se foi, eu...!Desde que ela se fora eu tenho vivido um inverno eterno. E eu! Eu não consigo suportar a ausência dela! Eu a quero aqui. Em meus braços. Presa em mim, sem ter a chance de fugir. Sem ter a chance de voar para outros braços. Eu não agüento mais. Por quê? Por quê? Por que ela se foi? Eu a sufocava tanto assim enquanto estive ao lado dela?Eu a feria tanto assim? Eu não consigo entender! Se eu sentia dor enquanto eu estava ao lado dela, então eu estou morrendo sem ela ao meu lado!

Um rompante. Sentimentos despejados que ele sentia em um só sopro. Sentimentos que antes estavam apenas dentro dele e aprisionados agora se libertavam socando seu peito com uma explosão que atingia seu coração. Ele sufocava, e talvez pela primeira vez, finalmente, conseguia ter um pouco de ar. E afoito por esse ar, ele engasgava, tossia, soluçava. Encolhia-se como uma criança, desabando silenciosamente. E as lágrimas caíam pesadas, em grande volume, uma atrás da outra, e ele já não controlava mais. Já não era mais hábil a controlá-las. Não mais.

A voz chorosa e melancólica de Mu atraiu os olhares dos outros cavaleiros para si. O silêncio que se instalara permitia que só a voz dele fosse ouvida. Os olhares que se instalavam eram dolorosos, como se cada parte da dor dele fosse a dor dos outros também. E talvez o fossem. Talvez, por tudo o que ela causara; por tudo o que ela representara, bem como suas irmãs. Kamus suspirou enquanto abraçava o pequeno corpo junto ao seu, e fechou os olhos, como se consentido algo. A pequena criatura que estava em seus braços olhou para Mu, suspirando, com as mãos unidas em seu peito. Os olhos de chocolate, brilhantes, eram carregados de piedade e companheirismo, e seus cabelos cacheados louros emolduravam o rosto delicado e tal como sua voz suave, sua aparência era como a de um anjo, de um mais puro anjo. Annie aproximou-se de Mu - enquanto este era totalmente envolto pelos braços de Shaka que evitava que ele encontrasse o chão - tocou lhe o ombro com delicadeza, o mais suave toque.

-Infelizmente, meu dom de cura é apenas para o corpo. Mas eu... Eu queria poder acabar com a sua dor, assim como a dela. Não se preocupe, tudo tem um fim. Assim como a mais noite escura tem um fim, a sua dor terá. Assim como o sol irá raiar amanhã, o sol voltará a raiar em seu céu.

Era como magia. Sempre que a pequena Annie lhe confortava, toda a dor era amenizada. Sentia o cosmo que era tão parecido com o de Athena, envolver-lhe. Então, era assim que um Kougauami da Água curava as feridas das pessoas? Se fosse assim, ele queria permanecer deste jeito.

E antes que o efeito passasse, foi a voz de Shaka que lhe tombou os ouvidos.

-Nenhum inverno é eterno, Mu.

E Mu encontrou nas palavras do amigo, uma espécie de apoio. Um conforto, um consolo que Shaka sempre podia dar.

"_Ela estava lá. Em pé, com o cabelo noite esvoaçando ao vento assim como o casaco longo. A pele por ser tão alva, combinava com o pouco de neve que havia na ponte_._ E assim como esta, sua pele reluzia ao sol. E se conhecia bem seu rosto sempre tão melancólico, a luz do sol fraca estaria refletindo-se em todo o seu rosto, difundindo-se em seus olhos de cores diferentes que ele tanto amava. Ela era bela, e ele não conseguia negar. Aproximou-se, o sorriso nos lábios ao vê-la. Mas logo o sorriso desapareceu quando a viu virar para ele e seus olhos de vidro o fitavam. Havia algo neles- e Mu não sabia bem o que era- que os mantinham presos, quase como se consumiam sua vida neles. Analisou o rosto dela. Trincado, a linha do queixo dura, não estavam suaves ou relaxados assim como os lábios rubros. Era duro, contraído; havia pequenas olheiras abaixo dos olhos, e estes o olhavam sem sequer desviar o olhar. Eram magnéticos, impossível de resistir ou lutar contra eles. E tinham até uma pontada de crueldade neles. Sua imagem era majestosa, quase divina. O vento soprou gélido e nem mesmo a temperatura baixa que fazia pareceu incomodá-la. E Mu estremeceu de frio, nervosismo, ou medo pelo que estava a vir. Então, ouviu-a. A voz cortante, perfuradora como uma lâmina._

_-Mu._

_Algo dentro dele entrou em ressonância com a voz dela. _

_-Mu. Não posso mais ficar aqui. Já chega._

"Não". "Por favor, não. Não." _Mu negava. Não queria ouvir isso. Não fora para isso que viera até ali. Mas rendia-se á ela, rendia-se á frieza de suas palavras. Mais uma vez, a voz dela soava em seus ouvidos, martelando, e ele nem sequer reagia. Enfeitiçado. "Então, é isso o que ela quer? Essa sensação... O efeito de um Kougauami, de um Mestre do Vento? Eu nem sequer ouso me aproximar. Então, é isso?"_

_-Você está livre. Pode ir. Eu não me importo. Não preciso de você. Eu cansei de você. Vá embora. Desista._

_Mas ele não queria desistir. Não queria ir para outro lugar. Não queria ser livre. Entretanto, mesmo que sua voz quisesse gritar não conseguia. E dentro dele, seu coração começava a rachar. Em seu peito, sentia a ponta de uma faca adentrá-lo lentamente. Estremecia de medo. Implorava para que ela não dissesse aquelas palavras tão cruéis._

_-Eu não tenho tempo para você agora. Eu... - a sua voz hesitou, e pareceu por um momento, quebrada. Mas não podia ver seu rosto, sua expressão. A facilidade com que as palavras fluíam de sua boca o deixava revoltado. Como poderia dizer algo assim tão fácil? Foi então que ela suspirou, voltou o rosto lentamente para olhá-lo nos olhos. Mais uma vez, aquela expressão. Que espécie de fascínio era aquele? E aquela expressão de ferro o cortou profundamente. – Eu não te amo mais. É o fim._

_E permaneceu a olhá-lo por um segundo. Sustentou seu olhar sem sequer ousar desviá-lo. Mu então sentiu sua respiração falhar enquanto seu corpo permanecia estático. As rachaduras de seu coração cederam e finalmente se despedaçou por inteiro. Sentiu aquela faca entrar com tudo em seu peito, a dor preencher o âmago de seu ser. O fim. O fim chegara. O fim devastando tudo, todo o seu amor. Ela moveu a cabeça de lado, em perfil, mas ainda o olhando. As sombrancelhas franzidas, os lábios curvados e contorcidos, a franja cobria o outro lado de seu rosto. Lentamente, foi virando de costas, e lentamente, deu um pequeno passo para frente. Depois outro passo. E outro passo. Outro passo. Então, Mu –domado por uma força incontrolável- andou até alcançá-la, segurando-a pelos braços, prendendo-a contra seu corpo. Ela estancou. As mãos quentes contra o corpo frio. Ela olhou para o céu, e não havia azul nele. Seu olhar tinha pontas de tristeza e dor. Sentiu a respiração fraca de Mu em seu pescoço, e uma onda percorreu seu corpo. Sentiu as lagrimas que caíam dos olhos deles pingarem em seu ombro e pescoço. "Não. Isso não. Pare"; pensou._

_Ele a abraçou. A voz dele balbuciava e sussurrava rouca._

_-Arisa... Arisa.- sentiu seu coração espremer ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado por aquela voz ferida.- Não...Não vá. Fique. Não me deixe...!_

_Desvencilhou-se dos seus braços, antes que pudesse ceder. Deu um passo a frente e virou-se para ele. Suas mãos trêmulas, hesitantes e gélidas tocaram de leve a face quente e deslizaram-se pela lateral do rosto de Mu, retirando quase imperceptivelmente as lágrimas dele. Sussurrou tão baixo que ele duvidou que ela realmente estivesse falando._

_-Não chore. Por favor, não chore. Não chore._

_E se afastou. Tentou segura-la, mas não encontrava forças. Rendeu-se aos toques daquelas mãos trêmulas e hesitantes. Arisa havia ido embora. Para sempre. Olhou para o céu. O azul desbotado. A neve começava a cair. O inverno começa a se instalar. Suspirou. Tudo pareceu parar ali. Deu lugar para a dor e cedeu ao gelo. Lentamente, o gelo o consumia, engolindo. Mu não quis sentir mais nada."_

**-x-x-x-**

Abriu os olhos sonolentos. Espreguiçou o corpo magro na cama, afundando o rosto mais fundo no travesseiro. Sentiu o cheiro de comida invadir seu estômago, levantou-se, lavou o rosto e foi atrás do cheiro. Surpreendeu-se quando viu Shaka em sua cozinha, ao lado de Kiki. O Cavaleiro de Virgem indicou o lugar para Mu sentar, rindo.

-A julgar pelo seu cabelo, devo dizer que teve uma boa noite de sono. Está todo bagunçado.

Áries ajeitou os cabelos lilases, rindo também. Estava com tanta fome que nem ligara para isso.

-Obrigado. Você preparou tudo?

-Com a ajuda de Kiki.

-Imagino o que vou encontrar no meio dessa sopa.

-Mestre! Eu preparei tudo certinho! Não é como das outras vezes, eu queria fazer algo bom e...E...! Ah, deixa! Vou lá fora, volto para o almoço!

-Mas isso é o almoço.

-Não contraria, Mu.-Shaka indicou, e seguiu o conselho. Ao ver Kiki sair pela porta, Mu começou.

-Desculpe-me por ontem Shaka.-disse, lembrando-se do 'pequeno' chilique que dera na casa de touro. –Eu acabei me descontrolando...

-Não há necessidade de desculpas. –Shaka o cortou.- Sabe que sempre esteve me dando apoio e eu realmente nunca...-pigarreou- Nunca dei apoio suficiente á você. Queria retribuir. Somos amigos. _Irmãos. _Sabia que estava sofrendo e sabia que se fizesse isso você acabaria desabafando. Não sabia o que fazer, imaginei que seria mais fácil se você falasse sobre isso, se deixasse soltar. E funcionou. Como você está?

Mu sorriu. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, encontrava se mais leve.

-Eu estou... bem. Não curado, mas bem. Pelo menos, eu dormi bem. Isso é um avanço.

Sorriu. Realmente, as coisas começavam a melhorar. E pouco a pouco, Mu pode ver os raios de sol despontar no horizonte azul.*

**-x-x-x-**

Tremia compulsivamente, encolhida em um canto do quarto. Uma das mãos segurava sua cabeça e a outra apoiava em frente a seu rosto; uma das pernas dobradas e a outra estendida. Sua respiração estava rápida e falhava, sentia uma dor aguda em seu peito, vindo em pontadas. Todo o seu ser era dominado por uma dor que a fazia se despedaçar. Sentia raiva, tristeza. _Queria desaparecer_. Queria ir para qualquer lugar e lugar nenhum. Sentia todo o mundo desaparecer de sua existência, sentia seu coração desmontar. Os pequenos cacos de seu coração que se apoiavam e o mantinha inteiro, cedia, despedaçando-se. Sentiu todo o seu corpo se cortar, se quebrar. Sentiu as feridas em seu peito expostas, ardendo como se colocassem sal em sua carne. Sentiu como se sangrassem. Sentiu o ar ser insuficiente para respirar. Tentou se mover em vão. Olhou para o teto branco, que rodava. Suspirou. Sua garganta queimava, ardia. Quis gritar, mas sua voz não saía.

Rodou o quarto com os olhos, e tudo parecia grande demais. Avistou na parede ao lado um pequeno espelho. Pegou-o. Pode ver seu reflexo nele. Os olhos esmeralda mar refletidos. A pele de neve, os lábios róseos, o cabelo noite caindo em cascata emoldurando os traços finos de seu rosto. Era algo divino, a sua beleza. Mas não conseguia ver beleza nele. _Apenas maldição, imperfeição._ Algo profano, algo que destruiu e feriu tantas vidas. Sentiu nojo, repudio. Ódio. Raiva. Rancor. Contorceu os lábios, e suas mãos fizeram pressão no pequeno espelho. Uma voz ecoava em sua mente, mostrando lhe a verdade que nunca deveria ter esquecido.

'_Desapareça. Você é desnecessária. Ninguém precisa de você! Ninguém jamais irá precisar de você!'_

O espelho cedeu diante da pressão que fazia, e o som foi abafado pelo seu grito. Desesperadamente, segurou um dos pedaços com a mão e sem sequer hesitar feriu-se com ânsia de aplacar sua dor esmagadora. O sangue sagrado jorrou de seu corpo, tingindo tudo de vermelho. Sua visão foi embaçando aos poucos, sua audição foi-se abafando, seu corpo foi se tornando inerte. A dócil escuridão a encobria como um manto e ela não hesitou em ser abraçada por ela. Rendeu-se a aquele escuro confortável e a sua dor, sua raiva, seu ódio, seu rancor diminuía até se extinguir. Arisa não quis acordar.

**-x-x-x-**

1:Fic "O Jogo do Anjo" na qual envolve os quatro elementos e o fim do mundo, na qual Alu, elementar de fogo, seria a ponte que traria o fim do mundo para que a Yue, a Escuridão, pudesse reinar e destruir esse mundo.

2: Apelido do Kannon.

Kougauami: É o nome dado( eu criei por assim se dizer) para os Mestres Elementais, na qual possuem um grande poder e a forma pura de dominar um elemento, sendo que um Kougauami é uma espécie de Deus de um devido elemento. Aqui, vemos Anne, elementar de água e Arisa, elementar de vento.

*Odiei essas cenas. Eu achei tão gay. Mas não sabia como descrever a amizade de Shaka e Mu, que é o que eles tem aqui. Então fico essa caca ai. Desculpem-me.

Kannon: Kanoni? Kanoni? KANONI? Ò.Ó

Melhor do que Danoni. Ou Kanoninho. :D

Kannon (chuta longe)

Gente, outro dia fui falar Kanon, e sério, falei Kanoni. Aí, eu gostei, peguei e ta! Apelidei de Kanoni. HÁ!

Enfim, eu quis escrever esse capiutlo só para demonstrar os sentimentos do Mu, e eu acho que me apressei demais com a historia, mas a historia parece criar pernas próprias e andar por si só, e quando vejo já está tudo aí. Acho que por causa do personagem, a Arisa, que toda vez que escrevo com ela dá um rumo para a historia que é como se ela mesma o desse.

Acho que estou sendo confusa e redundante, mas enfim, eu não ia escrever esse ultimo trechinho, mas achei necessário para engajar o próximo capitulo. E este capitulo, deu para dar uma base na trama e entrar um pouco no enredo.

Espero que tenham gostado, foi realmente difícil escrever este capítulo, não encontrava as palavras certas para descrever os sentimentos do Mu. Mas saiu.

Beijos!

E reviews são bem vindas, só assim saberei o que pensam sobre a historia. :D


	3. Brisa Refrescante

**Antes que Amanheça o Dia**.

**Capítulo III – Brisa Refrescante.  
**

'_You think your days are ordinary  
and no one ever thinks about you  
but we're all the same  
and she can hardly breathe without you_

_She says she has no time for you now  
she says she has no time_

_Think about the lonely people  
and think about the day she found you  
or lie to yourself  
and see it all dissolve around you.'_

'_-O que quer aqui?_

_-Não é obvio o que quero?-puxou o corpo para perto de si, encurralando-a contra a parede. A mão que se encontrava livre passou pelo corpo dela, e a outra segurava o braço esquerdo dela. Ela deixou seu corpo ser puxado para perto, ao mesmo tempo em que seus braços o envolviam. Ele por fim, abraçou-a. – Olhe para você. Está acabada. Diga-me...Arisa, porque você foi embora sem ao menos se despedir? Você nem sequer disse para onde foi._

_-E o que isso importa? Você acabou descobrindo de qualquer modo. - disse, tentando se afastar com um forte empurrão. Mas as mãos dele a segura pelo braço. Ele não deixou se afastar. Observou-a com os olhos cheios de desejos. - Porque veio até aqui? Porque não pode me deixar em paz? _

_-Porque sou seu amigo. Pode negar e se isolar, mas não finja que não sabe disso. Não sou o melhor exemplo para se falar, mas... Ao menos, poderia cuidar de sua saúde? Sua aparência está horrível... Desculpe, sei que estou apenas me intrometendo._

_-Está. Vá embora daqui. - quando tentou empurrá-lo, ele a conteve, puxando-a para si. Ele era mais forte que si, e não conseguia se desvencilhar daquelas mãos que lhe prendiam. Isso a irritou. Mas não mais quanto o beijo e o abraço que o cavaleiro lhe dera em seguida. Ela se afastou em uma pequena distância, passando a mão freneticamente pelos lábios. -Kannon!Kannon!-mas ele voltou a beijá-la. O cheiro de algas marinhas impregnou em seu corpo. Os lábios avassaladores pressionavam-se sobre aqueles lábios gélidos e duros. Ela não conseguiu se mover e cedeu aos desejos carnais. A mente de Kannon estava embaçada, a razão lutava contra a emoção, e esta ganhava. Por fim, mesmo sabendo de tudo que era mais importante, Kannon entregou-se ao desejo que sentia por ela, mesmo sabendo que ela voaria para outros braços na manhã seguinte. O sol raiou e a claridade adentrou o quarto onde dormia. Acordou em um sobressalto, sentido o vazio ao seu lado. Depois, pode ouvir a voz cortante se pronunciar._

_-Estou aqui. Não achou que eu estaria aqui quando acordasse?_

_-Não...Eu. –ela se aproximou, sentando na cama. Ele se aproximou,envolvendo-a com os braços. Depositaria um beijo nela se não tivesse virado o rosto._

_-Não posso fazer isso._

_-O que? Não pode me beijar depois de..._

_-Kannon, Pare. Não posso fazer isso. Não posso retribuir o que sente._

_-Ele tem razão. Pensei que você fosse uma brisa de verão, quente. Mas você é apenas uma brisa de inverno, gélida. '_

Os olhos verdes escuros observaram-na debaixo da costumeira flamboyant florida de flores vermelhas. Era um local tranqüilo, que passava uma paz sedativa. Era algo como se sua mente e espírito estivessem fortemente ligados e unidos, como se nada pudesse alcançá-lo. Nem tristeza nem dor. Apenas uma paz serena, uma sensação de liberdade que preenchia todo o seu ser. Era diferente e ao mesmo tempo parecido com o de Athena. A única diferença era que não havia o amor onipresente que existia no cosmo de Athena; mas sim a liberdade onipresente, o dom de poder se libertar, o dom de ver além do começo e do fim. Ele caminhou pelo precipício á beira mar. Os pés calçados pelo sapato social andaram por sobre a grama quente e úmida. Havia flores de varias espécies adornando o local. Vários salgueiros formavam um bosque verde em volta do flamboyant vermelho. De um lado, havia um jardim de rosas floridas. Rosas diferentes da qual estava acostumado, não eram venenosas. O vento soprava e agitava o sobretudo preto assim como os cabelos azuis esverdeados. Á frente dele, os cabelos noites dançavam ao vento, assim como o manto que a envolvia. A armadura de tom vinho reluzia ao sol. Ele observou-a parada na ponta do precipício. Ela permanecia em silêncio, e o único som que podia ser ouvido era o som das ondas quebrando nas pedras em baixo dos seus pés. E então, o braço esquerdo abriu-se em um movimento circular, seguido por sua perna que moveu-se na lateral. O mesmo movimento repetiu-se do lado direito. As mãos fizeram um movimento ondulatório para dentro de seu corpo. A mão direita apoiou-se sobre a mão esquerda, que estava na horizontal, e esticou-se em um movimento leve, seguido por sua perna direita. De forma graciosa e silenciosa, deu um passo para frente. O mesmo movimento repetiu para o lado esquerdo. Depois, elevou as duas mãos ao céu, e arqueou o corpo para frente. Fez um movimento de onda com o corpo, deu um passo para trás e com os braços fez um movimento circular na forma do numero oito de forma rápida, para depois as mãos se encontrarem no lado direito, com a perna levantada. Depois de um segundo nessa posição, fechou as mãos em punho, e desenhou dois círculos no ar dando um passo para o lado esquerdo. Movimentou as mãos na frente do corpo, voltando à posição reta, para logo em seguida, mover as mãos circularmente até que se unissem em forma de triângulo com o dedo indicador se unindo. Suspirou e abriu os olhos. Uma leve brisa soprou-lhe a face. O homem pode sentir como aos poucos, o cosmo da mulher á sua frente se acalmava e se tornava estável de tal maneira que ele poderia sentir a essência do cosmo dela. Era como se o vento e o cosmo dela se tornassem únicos.

-Já voltou da reunião? Pensei que demoraria mais. – disse; a voz no tom calmo e baixo que costumava ser. Mesmo com todo o treinamento que lhe era ensinado para esvaziar sua mente e encontrar a paz de espírito, o tormento dela ainda era visível.

- Essas reuniões são umas chatices. Não vejo o objetivo delas. – ele disse, afrouxando a gravata no pescoço.

-Geralmente, são para discutir a herança de minha família, negociar as ações que temos e investimento de capital. Você sabe, os BenToph são umas das famílias mais influentes do mundo. Mas parece que esta reunião não foi só sobre isso. O que eles queriam com você, Kannon?- direcionou-se á ele, virando o rosto para olhá-lo enquanto ele se aproximava dela.

-Nada. Disseram que era algo necessariamente que precisava ser resolvido comigo. Era sobre a Fundação Graad e o Santuário. Sobre Athena como humana, Saori Kido, e sobre as relações que sua família mantém com a família dela. Eles me perguntaram sobre o que seria a sua relação com o Santuário...-hesitou-...E se você iria abrir mão de sua herança. Se você vai continuar a manter relação com o Santuário... E eles marcaram uma reunião com você, Arisa.

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Os lábios se curvaram para baixo.

-E o que você disse?

-Disse que era confidencial. Que eu não podia dizer nada. Por isso agendaram um horário para você. – Kannon se pôs em silêncio, enquanto ela fitava o horizonte. Sabia que isso era um assunto delicado para ela. Sabia que eles agiam assim por causa da mãe de Arisa, que havia abandonado e deixado para trás a posição de matriarca da família BenToph, e que agora tudo recaía sobre os ombros de Arisa. Tanto a culpa como a indignação do outros componentes da família. Diziam que ela era uma impura e indigna de ser a herdeira de tudo, mesmo tendo o sangue legitimo correndo em suas veias. Mas Kannon sabia também que não se tratava apenas de uma composição familiar. Havia também o dever dela como Kougauami dos Ventos, como líder de seu povo, como líder e mestre daqueles elementares regidos pelo elemento Ar. A responsabilidade que ela não conseguira cumprir e que deveria cumprir agora: proteger seu povo já dizimado, cuidar para que possam perpetuar e sobreviver de forma pacifica no mundo em que vivia. O dever que era responsabilidade de todo o mestre de seu povo, e que fora também o do primeiro mestre, aquele conseguiu vitalizar e gerar todo o seu povo. Mas Kannon sabia que havia muito ainda a ser feito e que tudo, tudo era delicado demais. E não era uma mentalidade fácil de ser mudada. Mas ele não podia também esquecer o real motivo que o fizera ir até o encontro dela: levá-la de volta para Grécia, como havia prometido para Athena. Mas desde que a encontrara naquele dia, tudo parecia desvencilhar deste caminho. Muitas coisas ocorreram desde que a reencontrara, e uma delas é que já fazia quase dois anos que morava com ela. Dois anos quase na mesma rotina, indo ao encontro de grandes empresários que segundo a própria Arisa servia apenas para demonstrar a forte ligação que havia entre os BenToph e Kido. Dois anos que ela não mudara nada. A mesma mania de se ferir, o mesmo tormento que a assombrava todos os dias. Não era raro ele acordar durante a noite com os gritos que ela soltava nas raras noites em que dormia. Ás vezes ouvia-a sair de noite e chegar no dia seguinte. Ás vezes, ela nem chegava. E eram dois anos que convivia com a lembrança daquela noite a viver em sua mente todas as vezes que a olhava. Dois anos que convivia com aquele sentimento estranho em seu peito. Não era o mesmo sentimento de antes. Era diferente. Não era pulsante. Era algo continuo, de afeto, de amor. Mas não amor de homem para mulher, era um amor entre irmãos. _Irmãos._ No final, era isso o que eles eram. Irmãos.

-No que está pensando?- a voz dela o puxou para a realidade. Kannon virou o rosto para fitá-la.

-Nada. Em tudo. Tudo o que aconteceu desde que eu te encontrei... Desde que...Você sabe.

-Ainda tem duvidas sobre isso, Kannon? Eu te disse, lembra? Somos apenas amigos. Você não entenderia se não experimentasse. Você tinha que passar por aquilo para entender que entre eu e você não existe nada.

-E diz isso com a maior facilidade.- ele disse se distanciando e virando de costas.

-Kannon... O que

- Porque você não pode voltar para Grécia comigo?- um rompante. Kannon despejou as palavras em cima dela. Arisa ergueu uma das sombrancelhas.

-Kannon, nós já discutimos isso.

-Discutimos! Discutimos nada! Você nunca me disse o por quê você deixou a Mu, porquê você me deixou e nunca me diz o porquê você não pode voltar! Sempre se desviava do assunto ou dizia as mesmas coisas! Mas chega Arisa! Eu quero a verdade!- ele explodiu, gritando. A amazona apenas suspirou, e manteve aquela frieza habitual. Mesmo assim, não era algo que ele esperava. A observou por um instante, os olhos esmeralda mar distantes, os lábios fechados, o cabelo agitando ao sabor do vento, a respiração devagar e profunda. Por um segundo, ele pode ver um espasmo de dor formar em seu rosto.

-Você se lembra da primeira vez que perguntou isso para mim? Se lembra do que eu disse? Que eu tinha um dever para cumprir?

-Sim.

-Então. É por isso que não posso deixar tudo isso. Eu... Apenas vivo para poder dar equilíbrio e paz para o meu clã. A vida de um Kougauami, Um Mestre do Vento, o Escolhido por nosso ancestral para proteger nosso povo, se resume apenas isso. Nascemos e morremos não por nós, mas apenas por aqueles que vivem entre nós. Não posso deixar tudo isso.- ela fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse, quando estava ao lado dela, ela indicou com a cabeça um grupo de mulheres e crianças na parte de baixo do precipício, na praia que se formava. As mulheres e crianças ao perceberem o olhar de sua soberana sobre si fizeram uma reverência ajoelhando-se no chão. – Você vê isso? É por isso que vivo. Eu já falhei com eles uma vez. Não posso falhar novamente... - os olhos de Kannon puderam captar algo em Arisa. Algo que a feria, que a aprisionava, que a incomodava. Era tristeza, dor. Algo que a matava por dentro, que sempre esteve matando-a. E ia além da posição que ocupava. Além do que ela era. Algo que vinha desde o passado de Arisa. Então, era isso. -...Além disso...Eu...- suspirou, e seus olhos se tornaram mais distantes ainda. Como se perdessem no espaço e tempo. – Eu ainda sou a líder desta família.

O vento continuava a soprar. O silêncio era presente, e mil coisas se passavam pela mente de Kannon. Os olhos de Arisa eram mais distantes e abatidos por aquela dor arrasadora. Ele podia ver. Era uma dor palpável. Mas não era só isso. Havia solidão. Raiva e ódio. O rancor ácido que a mantinha em pé. Laços e correntes que a amarravam ao passado, uma culpa que a corroia. Ele concentrou-se mais, focando o cosmo dela. Em meio a um tormento forte que o inundava como um oceano ele pode sentir um resquício de amor. Mesmo que pouco, era forte, perceptível. E ele entendeu o porquê. O sofrimento que sentia por sentir aquilo, o sofrimento que sentia por não poder retribuir a _ele_ o sentimento que _ele lhe dava_. Sofrimento por ter dado uma ultima facada em seu peito ao _deixá-lo._E ele pode ver, como ela mal conseguia respirar _sem ele._

Ele levou a mão à testa, tentando se acostumar com o que acabara de sentir no cosmo. Ele virou de costas, e andou para dentro do precipício.

-_Viver pelo seu clã...é triste demais- _ele sussurrou_._ Arisa... O local onde a próxima reunião foi marcada é... Na Grécia. O Santuário.

-O quê?

Arisa arregalou os olhos em tom de surpresa. As palavras de Kannon a fizera sair de um transe. Porém, não fora só isso. O vento mudara de direção. O Vento que antes soprava para o norte, agora soprava para o sul. Os cabelos de Arisa esvoaçaram para trás. A brisa refrescante e úmida beijou-lhe a face.

'_O que é isso?O vento mudou de direção? O que é isso? Por quê? Será... Então, é isso? É por causa desse desejo dentro de mim? Dessa sensação...? O ventou soprou para o sul como reflexo de meu desejo?Eu... '_

Arisa olhou para o céu. Levantou-se e virou-se para a mesma direção de Kannon. Ela olhava além do horizonte. Fechou os olhos. Então era isso.

-Kannon...

**-x-x-x-**

'_Depois de dois longos anos... Mesmo depois de dois longos anos, jamais pensei que voltaria tão cedo... A este lugar. O Santuário. Não depois de ter deixado-o... como será que ele está? Ele deve me odiar agora... Algo que deve ser difícil para ele... Mas mesmo assim. Eu não consigo acreditar. Não consigo deixar de pensar que foi ideia de Kannon fazer esta maldita reunião aqui. Só assim para eu voltar para Grécia. Mas porque eu senti a porcaria do veto mudar de direção naquela hora? Que inferno! Isso não me sai da cabeça. Era porque eu realmente queria voltar para cá? Era porque eu queria vê-lo mais uma vez antes de dar um fim em tudo? Vê-lo antes de acabar com a minha própria vida? Era só por isso? E isso refletiu no vento? Só porque eu sou vento? Não quero... Não quero feri-lo ainda mais. Não quero ver aqueles olhos me olhando daquele jeito outra vez. Não quero... Mas eu... Eu jamais pensei que voltaria para este lugar. O que eu faço? O que eu devo fazer?'_

O salto tocou o chão de mármore do Salão de Athena. O barulho do salto alto pode ser ouvido quando ela deu dois passos para falar com o criado que a acompanhava. A saia esvoaçou a sua volta quando se mexeu. Os cabelos noite lisos e longos caíam por toda a sua costa até o meio da perna. A pele alva estava destacada pelo tom de cor que usava. Usava uma saia de tamanho médio, com uma blusa e um casaco. Os brincos de perola eram compridos e ressaltavam o belo pescoço que tinha. A jovem deusa observou-a virar o rosto e olhá-la. Ela não mudara nada. Continuava com aquele semblante sério, conservava uma beleza divina, e continuava aparentar ter mais idade do que realmente tinha. Continuava com a mesma maquiagem preta nos olhos- o que para a jovem deusa era um exagero- , a mesma expressão abatida. Mas quando a jovem á sua frente fez uma reverência, o sorriso que a deusa conservava se desfez.

-Por favor, levante-se. Não há necessidade de me reverenciar, Arisa.

-Athena...

-Saori. –sorriu, enquanto ela se levantava- Enquanto estivermos tratando de negócios, serei apenas Saori Kido, assim como você será apenas Arisa BenToph. Por favor, me acompanhe.

Saori fez um sinal para que a seguisse. Ao lado dela, havia Shion, o Grande Mestre do Santuário, o braço direito que lhe ajudava e que certamente, era mais um modo de apresentar tanto o Santuário quanto a Família Kido da ligação que possuíam com a de Arisa. As duas seguiram então, até um carro da jovem deusa e seguiram para um prédio, onde entraram em uma sala de reunião. Saori sentou se na ponta, e ao seu lado direito Shion acomodou-se em uma cadeira, ao passo que Arisa sentou ao lado esquerdo. A reunião começara então, e nada do que era dito ali, Arisa realmente conseguia prestar atenção. Sua mente vagava para qualquer outro lugar. Ela desviou os olhos para a janela. A luz do sol invadiu a sala, e refletiram-se nos olhos esmeralda mar dela. A pele iluminou-se por um breve momento. Arisa sentiu o sol aquecer seu corpo gélido. Sentiu dentro de si, como se a luz do sol iluminasse a escuridão que habitava seu coração, como se dissipasse tudo o que sentia. Sentia-se quente, aquecida. Sentia-se em paz. O vento tocou-lhe a face, de tal maneira que era como se tocasse uma rosa delicada. Arisa sentiu-se inteira, como se tudo estivesse acabado ali. Como se toda a dor fosse apenas uma mísera lembrança do passado que jamais a atingiria. Como se visse na caminho mais escuro o caminho de volta para casa. Mas o sol se escondeu por entre as nuvens, e a sua solidão, a sua escuridão voltava a abraçá-la. Fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. A voz de Saori anunciou que era a vez de Arisa se pronunciar, e o que ela pegara fora o suficiente para entender o que se passava ali.

-... Sei que é algo que se trata sobre todo nós, mas creio que isso cabe apenas a Srta. BenToph decidir se continuará a negociar conosco ou não.

-...Eu não sei quanto á vocês, mas eu já tomei minha decisão. Sei que muitos irão se desagradar, mas isso pouco me importa. Coloquem-se no lugar de vocês antes de se rebelarem contra as minhas ordens. Eu, como herdeira legitima, como a primogênita dos BenToph, decidi permanecer _aqui._ Continuaremos a negociar com a Família Kido como sempre fizemos, e quanto á mim... Eu vou continuar aqui. Afinal, eu...-suspirou, fechando as mãos em punho sobre o tecido da saia-... Eu ainda sou a líder desta família.

A voz de Arisa saiu autoritária, como ordem suprema. Os agentes que se encontravam ali não questionaram as ordens dela. Um aceno de cabeça por parte todos deu como encerrada a reunião. No caminho de volta para o Santuário, a jovem deusa observou a Mestra dos Ventos. Ela sentia-se familiarizada com a dor de Arisa. Talvez porque era parecido com o que ela passava. O fardo de viver com um dever sobre os ombros. Uma posição que mesmo que não quisesse, era algo que trazia sofrimento. E a Deusa Athena não pode deixar de se comover perante o sofrimento dela... Mesmo porque, elas eram semelhantes.

-O que vai fazer agora que decidiu permanecer no clã?

-Para falar a verdade, não sei. Pensei em...-calou-se. O que havia pensado mesmo? Nada.

-E por quanto tempo pretende permanecer conosco? Eu estou feliz que esteja conosco aqui.

-Não sei. Por tempo indeterminado... Mas acho que vou permanecer aqui. Na Grécia. Eu não sei ainda.

-Entendo. – o carro estacionou perto do Santuário. As jovens desceram e seguiram até o Santuário. Saori viu Arisa seguir para a direção oposta a que ia, provavelmente iria para alguma parte distante dos domínios do Santuário. Ela perguntou-se para onde iria, mas achou melhor não.

-Arisa!- chamou-a. – Pretende revê-lo?

Ela estancou onde estava. Seus olhos observaram o céu.

-Eu... Não.- disse por fim, com a voz cortante. Cruel e fria. Aquilo foi como um baque para a deusa Athena.

-Entendo...- não era isso que queria. Athena queria o melhor para seus cavaleiros e agora que tinha a chance de parar a dor de Mu, ela se negava. A felicidade pareceu se esvair naquele sorriso triste que ela não pode ver. – Mas Arisa...Viver apenas pelo seu clã é triste demais...Embora eu saiba que não seja fácil para você. – suspirou- Vamos, Shion.

**-x-x-x-**

Estava encostada em uma pilastra da arena, escondida. Ela apagara seu cosmo para que ele não percebesse sua presença. Observava-o treinar na arena, mesmo que de maneira séria, despreocupado. Afinal, estavam em paz finalmente. Ele não mudara nada. Continuava o mesmo de suas lembranças. A mesma expressão serena, a mesma sabedoria e força que ele costumava ostentar. O rosto continuara o mesmo de dois anos atrás. Mas o olhar... Ela pode notar, estava diferente. Havia uma pontada de dor no olhar dele, e ela sabia bem o motivo.

_Jamais pensei que voltaria para cá. E jamais pensei que continuaria aqui... Achei que iria para Jamiel. Parece que eu não o conheço tão bem assim... Ou seria apenas porque você tinha esperança que eu voltasse? Ou era apenas para conservar as lembranças?No final, qual a diferença se fizesse isso ou não? Você iria se lembrar de qualquer maneira... Eu queria ter o poder de apagar suas lembranças... Mas não posso. Nós só aprendemos nos libertar de nossas emoções, a desapegar-se de tudo aquilo que é material e que nos prende aqui, neste mundo, apenas para conseguirmos superar a dor e o amor e conquistarmos nossa liberdade... Eu queria poder deixá-lo ir... Mas parece que não consigo. Qual o sentido nisso tudo então? Eu não vejo razão... Eu já sou liberta. Eu conquistei minha liberdade há dois anos atrás quando morri por você. Libertei-me daquela que era sua inimiga e daquela que era a razão ao qual nascemos nesse mundo, assim como vocês nascem e morrem por Athena... Porém, para nós tudo aquilo não passava de um fardo pesado. Tudo, tudo era imposto sobre nós, só conhecíamos o ódio e a dor... Mas se for assim, quando eu morri por você, eu escolhi minhas emoções ao invés da liberdade?_

_Ah, então... Era isso? Antes que toda a minha inútil existência acabasse sendo sugada pelo Clã tudo o que eu queria era isso? Apenas vê-lo mais uma vez? Se fosse isso, então... Que espécies de sentimentos são esses? O que significa toda essa massa de sentimentos que esta me sufocando? Eu queria rever antes de ir, mas... Eu não posso. Eu não tenho esse direito...Eu não posso. _

_Uma vez Kannon me perguntou o porque de eu ter te deixado...E por mais que eu soubesse a resposta eu nunca consegui responder... Meu peito doía e as palavras não saiam. Mas eu sempre soube...Era porque eu jamais poderia retribuir o seu amor... Por mais que eu o amasse, eu jamais conseguiria retribuir o seu amor... Mas também não é só isso. É também esse maldito jeito que eu fui criada, as idéias de meu povo... Esse desapego maldito. Deixar tudo fluir sem prender nada em minhas mãos...Mas eu também nunca consegui permanecer sempre no mesmo lugar... Talvez fosse culpa da minha liberdade? Ou da minha natureza? Ou simplesmente pelo fato de eu não conseguir viver assim? Eu sempre estive indo e vindo... Exatamente como o vento. Porque eu sou o vento. Eu viveria ao seu lado por um tempo e depois eu sopraria como o vento...Porque um vento não pode ser aprisionado. Porque um vento flui._

_Eu jamais poderia retribuir o seu amor, não importa o quanto eu o amasse. Não enquanto eu não estivesse estável, não enquanto eu não reencontrasse minha paz de espírito... Porque você sabia de tudo o que me atormentava. Não posso permanecer ao seu lado enquanto eu estiver mergulhada nesse ódio, nessa raiva, dor, rancor, tristeza. Foi por isso que eu parti. Você já passou por coisa demais enquanto esteve ao meu lado. E eu não queria isso. Não queria que você sofresse mais... Alguém como você não deve se aproximar de alguém como eu._

Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto escorregou até o chão. Suspirou. A dor invadia o seu ser, e era como se tudo se trincasse e quebrasse por dentro até restar milhares de cacos de seu ser. Ela fechou a mão em punho, quando sentiu o ar lhe faltar. O vento soprou. Foi então que ele sentiu. Aquela sensação familiar no vento tocando-lhe a face... aquela presença onipresente no vento. Era ela. Mu reconheceria em qualquer lugar aquela presença. Ele virou-se, então, para onde sentia a presença mais forte.

-não pode ser. Não pode ser! – e correu até o pilar onde sentia a presença dela.

-Mu? Mu, espere! Espere! Não há nada aí!

Ela abriu os olhos, num sobressalto, virou o rosto para trás e pode vê-lo se aproximar. Não. Não era isso que queria. Não agora. Ela ajoelhou-se no chão, movendo-se para frente e levantando, contornando o grosso pilar. Deu um passo para frente, e fechou os olhos. Concentrou seu cosmo preencher todo o seu corpo. Concentrou-se no vento que soprava. Concentrou seus átomos a se dividirem no vento. E então, quando sentia-o perto de si, ela explodiu seu cosmo de forma silenciosa, virando apenas um pó no vento. E o vento soprou. E o vento soprou por todo santuário até parar em uma casa qualquer das 12 casas. Até que ela voltasse com a forma de seu corpo normal. Mas quando seu corpo voltou ao normal, ela estava no ar, e chocou-se com algo sólido- uma parede talvez- e caiu ao chão. Quando o impacto da queda passou um pouco ela manteve-se agachada, apoiada sobre os cotovelos e os joelhos. Passou uma das mãos na cabeça, e gemeu.

-Minha cabeça...Droga. Inferno-praguejou, avistou um ponto de luz embaçado um pouco distante de si, e engatinhou até ele, para depois cair desacordada no chão.

Na arena, Mu permanecia estático. Tinha certeza que era ela. Havia sentido a presença dela, o cheiro dela. Era como se ela estivesse estado ali por um breve momento. Ele quase havia alcançado-a. A mão que estava estendida quase havia conseguido tocá-la. Ele tinha certeza disso. Havia sentido a pele fria em contato com a sua, mesmo que por um breve momento. Moveu a mão no ar, como se existisse algum rastro ali. Ele fechou a mão em punho e olhou para o céu.

'_Por quê? Eu tenho certeza de que estava aqui. Era você, não era? Arisa... Onde você está agora? Para onde você foi? O que você está pensando? Arisa...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Aeee! Mais um capitulo postado! Saiu totalmente cocozento, mas... acho que dá para o gasto. Eu havia escrito ele uma vez, mas aí não gostei dele. Achei que tinha ficado MUITO para o que eu queria, e achei que eu tinha andando muito rápido com a historia, mesmo eu impondo um numero máximo de capítulos para essa fic. Aí eu reescrevi e saiu isso ae. Eu queria algo que mostrasse o cotidiano da vida dela, algo que mostrasse os pensamentos dela... É legal escrever os pensamentos dela. Saem fluentemente e o mais legal é que são totalmente jogados... alheios. Ah, e sobre o "teletransporte" dela é mais como se ela virasse pozinho no ar, tipo uma fumacinha, tipo o Noturno do filme X-Men 2.

Bem, é isso. Até mais pessoas.

Musica: She has no time- Keane.


End file.
